1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus that reads images, such as a copier, a facsimile, a scanner, and a multi-function device that is a complex integration of those functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional image formation apparatus. The conventional image formation apparatus constitutes a main body 1, a paper feeder 2, a platen 3 into which an automatic document feeder is integrated. The main body 1 is equipped with an imaging section, a fixing section, a paper ejecting section 4, and a document table (i.e., a contact glass) on which original documents to be read are placed. The imaging section has an image reader, a photoconductor, and a developer. The fixing section has a mechanism to fix an image onto a paper, not shown in the drawing. The document table is arranged on the upper surface of the main body 1. The image reader reads the original document put between the plate 3 and the document table.
This image formation apparatus also has a console 5. The console 5 is provided on the upper front side of the main body 1 with an upper surface thereof inclined. The console also has a display 6 (e.g., a liquid crystal display), a start key 7, and ten keys not shown. An operator, through the console 5, instructs the image formation apparatus on procedures for imaging, image transfer, and the like, and then visually confirms the procedures. The operator stands in front of the main body 1 to manipulate the console 5. Since the operator looks down at the display 6, the operator can carry out the manipulation easily, and can visually confirm the display contents.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, when a large-sized document 8 (e.g., a map or a poster) is placed on the document table, a part of the large-sized document 8 is out of the area of the document table. As a result, such a position of the console 5 causes the part of the large-sized document 8 to hide the console 5. Therefore, the operator needs to lift the part which hides the console 5 to confirm information in the display 6. Such a lift work makes the operator take time, and thus the operator requires an image formation apparatus that is free of the work.